Dungeons
The Barrens This barren wasteland was once a majestic forest, but that was so long ago that not even the immortal elves remember. It now serves as a proving ground for the Society of Dark Cuisine’s newest recruits, as barely anything, monster or otherwise, can survive here. Only the strongest adventurers will live through this trial. To open you need a Earth Crystal 'MAX EXPLORE COST : '''5440 Doom Forest Many secrets are hidden within this lush forest inhabited by throngs of magical creatures. Some are harmless while others are extremely dangerous. This is no beginner’s paradise... it’s a coward’s hell! Lv.5 To open you need a Life Crystal '''MAX EXPLORE COST : '''30.2k Mariana Trench The sea is a deep and mysterious place. Mano secrets lay hidden beneath the waves, including previously undiscovered magical creatures. Even the legendary Spirit Stone could be at the botton of the sea. Will you be the one to discover it? Lv .10 To open you need a Water Crystal '''MAX EXPLORE COST : '''194.8k Lost Paradise This once glorious empire now lies buried deep beneath the ground, forgotten by the passage of time. What's strange, however is the hordes of monsters that seem to guard its relics, day and night. Dangerous, yes, but the rewards seem well worth the risks. Lv.15 To open you need a Mineral Crystal '''MAX EXPLORE COST: ' 577.2k M79 Nebula The nebula remains untouched by humans, far out their reach. If you want to find treasures here, you'll need bravery and, most importantly, a great deal of luck. Lv .25 To open you need a Void Crystal Hellfire Mire It's time to take an adventure to a new region. Only with an Inferno Crystal will you be able to enter a world engulfed by fire. Lv .35 To open you need a Inferno Crystal Hoarfrost Tundra Accept your fate and embrace your destiny. Find a Glacial Crystal and gain access to a frozen tundra for an even more difficult test of your abilities. Lv . 40 To open you need a Glacial Crystal The Colossus Prove your strength by earning the right to wield a Chaos Crystal and open a mythical portal to Colossus. Lv. 45 To open you need a Chaos Crystal Dreamland Those who enter this most dangerous dreamland will face their own unique and terrifying challenges. Some may be simple while others may be difficult. It all depends on what lies within that dark heart of yours. To open you need ~70-480 Magic Potion Scrapyard Labyrinth All rides witch fail Monster Kingdom emission standards are buried here. In order to prevent the theft of these precious and recyclable materials, this scrapyard has been build into a long and winding labyrinth. The thirst to retrofit rides is an unquenchable one, however. Daily explore: 2 tims (1 time-free, 2 time -210 Magic Potion) Every explore gives 5 Spare Parts. Thunderclap Isle Thunderclap Isle is situated off the west coast of the Monster Kingdom and is home to the most severe thunderstorms in the world. Dark clouds obscure all sunlight on Thunderclap Isle 365 days out of the year, making a journey here one of the most difficult but also one of the most rewarding. Loot .There is treasure in Dungeons. . . Category:Dungeon